


an excuse to make chocolate

by dancingassassin



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Making Chocolate, Valentine's Day, gangsta au, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger just wants an excuse to make chocolate for Jude and Alvin, though it gets complicated when Alvin is, well, Alvin.</p><p>AU - Gangsta. verse</p><p>written for RottenAdel</p>
            </blockquote>





	an excuse to make chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenAdel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenAdel/gifts).



It was close to Valentine’s Day. Ludger knew they didn’t have much money to spend this year – they’d had a few close calls that landed them in the hospital more than once. That didn’t really matter to him, he could splurge a little on getting extra sugar and chocolate to make sweet things for his lovers. And instead of going out, they could just spend time together in the apartment. It wasn’t elegant, but it was comfortable. Comfort was important.

Ludger hummed to himself as he measured out cocoa and all the other ingredients.  Fudge was a patience game, one that he usually did when Alvin wasn’t home because Alvin wasn’t exactly…well…patient. This was also the first time he was making it with Jude present, though he doubted that would be an issue. Jude liked helping.

Arms wrapped around Ludger’s waist, the scent of Alvin’s cologne relaxing Ludger. He leaned into the touch, a goofy smile passing over his face. He felt Alvin breathe out against his ear.

“Kitten, when’s the fudge going to be done?”

God help him, he was already asking and he hadn’t even _started_. This was going to go _great_.

He twisted away from his work, giving Alvin a stern look before signing, ‘I haven’t even started yet. Be patient.’

The look he got in response was nothing short of hurt.

“Bunny, the kitten is being _mean_ to me.”

Ludger couldn’t hear the whine, but he could see it through Alvin’s expressions. The way his lower lip jutted out, how his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. His eyes flicked over to Jude, who seemed a little seemed caught between exasperation and amusement. Basically status quo then. Ludger kept his eye on his younger lover, just to see if he spoke. Jude was on his completely deaf side, Ludger would have to rely on lip-reading.

“Alvin…he’s not being _mean_ , he’s trying to make fudge.”  Jude crossed his arms over his chest. “Now why don’t you help us?”

The Twilight almost protested. Almost. Alvin helping wasn’t a _bad_ thing, but somehow he felt it would wind up in a chocolate fight rather than them actually making fudge. Or that there would be hands down his pants. Not that he’d really complain about that, but he really wanted to treat his lovers to something sweet. He turned back to the ingredients, measuring things out evenly, getting everything ready to into the saucepan on the stove.

There were arms around his waist again, Alvin, he knew it. He could feel the stubble against his neck, smell his cologne, the height behind him – all so very familiar. He tilted his head back and leaned to press a kiss against Alvin’s cheek, only for Alvin to steal his lips.

“C’mon Luds, you’re magic, make the fudge appear out of nowhere.” Alvin whispered against his lips.

Ludger could partially hear the words, partially could feel his lover’s lips moving against his. And he could only snort. Magic or not, he could not make fudge appear out of nowhere, at least not when he _hadn’t even started_.

‘You need to let me actually start cooking.’ He leveled a pointed stare at Alvin who only sulked. ‘Otherwise we won’t get fudge or dinner.’

“Alright, alright. Lemme help this time though, alright?” Alvin had pulled back slightly, speaking and signing at the same time.

He sighed and nodded, relenting slightly. He supposed he could let Alvin help, what was the worst that could go wrong? Ludger motioned for Jude to come over, signing that he wanted Jude to do some of the measurements and, most importantly, he wanted him to sift the powdered sugar. He pressed a kiss to Jude’s cheek as a thank you and then turned to face Alvin. What to have him do…

Ludger tilted his head and took Alvin’s hand, guiding him over to the saucepan. He signed, ‘melt the butter and mix in the milk please?’

“Got it, kitten.” A wink and a grin.

The Twilight went about preparing the pan for fudge, greasing it and making sure there was room in their refrigerator for it. Make fudge, maybe he’d make some cupcakes later…really, Ludger just wanted to spoiler his lovers. He didn’t care that it was a commercial holiday, he just wanted an excuse.

He flitted around the kitchen, checking in on both of his lovers. Things were going smoothly, more smoothly than he’d anticipated. He poked Jude’s shoulder gently before signing, ‘start putting the mix in please.’  His eyes flitted over to Alvin, patted his side. ‘and if you could keep stirring, that would be great.’

It seemed, for the moment, that Alvin was going to behave himself. Jude was sifting the cocoa and powdered sugar in, Ludger carefully adding a little bit of vanilla extract, a tiny bit of almond extract.

And then Alvin had that look. _The_ look. The mischievous look. Ludger knew it was coming, so he darted back out of his lover’s reach, but Jude was there. And then Alvin deliberately prodded a ticklish spot. He watched as powdered sugar and cocoa arced into the air, catching the light. It was almost in slow motion and a bit pretty, it made a very nice shape. Well, it was pretty right until it settled against Jude’s hair, lightening the color by a few shades. There was an equal amount sitting on Alvin’s hair and beard, only _slightly_ masking the wide grin on his face.

“Alvin!” Jude jolted away, scowling slightly at the older man.

“Couldn’t help it, you just looked so touchable.” Alvin was laughing, Ludger could see his shoulders moving, the smirk deepening just a little.

“…we’re all messy now…” Jude groused, backing off a little to get some of the powder out of his hair.  It wasn’t exactly effective.

Ludger moved in to fill his spot, slowly sifting the mixture into the saucepan, poking Alvin’s side to remind him that he was supposed to be stirring, not tickling. And again, Alvin was being good, continuously stirring the mixture to make sure it was smooth and well combined. Ludger nodded appreciatively at the mixture, deeming it worthy to be poured into the pan.  He handed off the sifter to Jude so it could go into the sink to be cleaned, before having Alvin grab the sauce pan to do the pouring.  Ludger smoothed the fudge into the glass pan, smiling. Yes, this had turned out pretty well, with only _one_ hiccup.

Not bad at all.

He added a few peanut butter chips into the mixture, grinning. Perfect.

Then he felt warm and wet on his face. He turned and glanced, there was Alvin, still _grinning_ , with the spatula in hand, dripping in fudge. ‘What was that for?’

Another broad stroke with the spatula and the sight of Alvin beckoning Jude over. Jude was grinning as well, had they been planning this?

“Well, now we have to clean you up, kitten.” Alvin purred, trailing a bit more chocolate down onto Ludger’s neck.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well.

No complaints on his part.


End file.
